


Restraining Order

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Harassment, M/M, Older Jared, Protectiveness, Restraining order, Sneaking Around, Threats, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared wasn't a stalker, at least that was what he kept telling himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had time to write a story. School started for me two weeks ago so can't do much writing except on weekends. I'll probably be slow on updates, hopefully not. Also writer's block is hitting me really bad... Anyways, tell me what you guys think of this story! Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared wasn't a stalker, at least that was what he kept telling himself. Even though he would secretly watch his neighbor— who was sixteen years old. His name was Jensen, and he was hot. Jared had to close his mouth every time so he wouldn't drool as he took a peek at the window, seeing Jensen mow the lawn with a muscle shirt was breathtaking. He couldn't help but admire his tone muscles and his freckles around his shoulders, and the sweat beading down his arms.

This wasn't the first time he watched Jensen. Oh no. That was the first of many.

Whenever Jensen had a chore to do outside, Jared would be by the window in an instant. Huh? Maybe he was a stalker. Oh, how Jared wished they could hang out together, but Jared was eight years older than Jensen. It would look wrong— especially since Jensen was a minor. All he could do was stare from distance.

Jared only talked to Jensen a few times— precisely four times— and every conversation was awkward than the last one. Jared often asked about how he was doing at school and if he ever needed to chat with someone he could talk to him. Not only was that fucking creepy, but it made Jensen raise an eyebrow on him, therefore his response had been a simple 'sure' and 'okay.'

And yet, Jensen never took up his offer. Ouch. All Jared wanted was to get to know Jensen... and see him up close. Enough to count some of his freckles.

What made it worse was that Jensen's parents were also against both boys talking with one another. Not liking the idea that their golden child would be anywhere near Jared. Perhaps they were aware of Jared's secret crush on the young boy. Hell, Jensen's dad, Alan, even had a conversation with him— Although, knocking on his door and warning Jared to stay the hell away from Jensen wasn't exactly a friendly conversation.

Jared was no idiot. He knew his neighbors had hated him from the very start. Who would enjoy a twenty-four year old for a neighbor? And by himself? No one, especially not a family. It was both rare and suspicious.

"Come near my son again and I'm putting a restraining order on you!" Alan had hissed at him and walked away. The threat made Jared gulp in fear. He wasn't looking to have sex with Jensen, well, he did imagine it, but that was it. Jared just wanted to interact with Jensen.

Deep down he hoped Alan wasn't being serious about the restraining order.

* * *

Jared frowned as he received a pink slip from the police officer, Jeff Morgan. He had already known him due to his random visits that Jeff had been forced to come. Getting angry phone calls from the Ackles family wasn't exactly Jeff's favorite thing hear from the dispatcher.

"A restraining order?" Jared frowned. Currently, they were on the porch and Jared could feel nosy neighbors watching everything from their house. Those bastards.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Jared. I know you're a good kid and wouldn't dare do something stupid," Jeff said, his tone lingered with annoyance, but not towards Jared. Even Jeff admitted that a restraining order was out of line.

"It's not your fault..." Jared couldn't believe Alan resorted to such a thing. He hadn't even talked to Jensen all week! Although... Jared did gaze at him from the window. Maybe he wasn't being discreet if he was receiving a restraining order.

He needed to be more careful, or fucking stop.

"Just stay twenty five feet away from him—"

"He's my neighbor! How is that even possible? We're like fifthteen feet apart," Jared stated as he waved at the house next door. "Do they honestly think I'm going to do something to their son? I hate this!"

"I know. I know." Jeff tried to calm Jared down. "Look, just do it for a month and the restraining order will drop, Jared." Taking a deep breath, Jared nodded as he looked at the slip again.

"Okay," he answered in defeat. What else could he do? From the corner of his eye Jared could see the curtains moving from Jensen's window. No doubt watching him.

* * *

It fucking sucked! Jared was disappointed that Jensen started working on a part-time job— meaning that he could no longer see him from his window, he would no longer be doing chores outside.

Jared wouldn't be able to see his broad shoulders or his golden hair that made him look like an angel. Maybe it was for the best... Jared needed to stop staring at him like a creep. He would be no better than an old geezer.

Suddenly, Jared heard his vehicle going off, quickly he rushed outside to see what the problem was. He gasped as he saw his pick-up truck vandalized. The word _pedophile_ written across the truck in red spray paint. Looking around, all Jared saw was his nearby neighbors glaring at him in disgust and shaking their heads in disapproval before reentering back into their homes.

He wanted to cry because he was not a fucking pedophile. He just really liked Jensen. Was that a fucking crime? Having a silly crush? Shakily, he went to get a bucket filled with water and a sponge. The paint was still wet so Jared prayed to god it would come off. Otherwise his vehicle would be a bitch to drive around.

Jared started scrubbing as he sank to his knees. He needed to do a lot of elbow grease in order to get the spray paint off. It slowly washed away, much to his relief.

A couple of footsteps could be heard coming his way and it made Jared tense, scared that he was going to get yelled at or beat up. However he was surprised when he heard a familiar voice from above.

"You need some help?" Jensen offered.

No way. It was really him.

Jared's shoulders slouched. "Jensen? You— It's okay. Uh, I can't be near you." Jared still hadn't looked at him. "Thank you for offering though." How embarrassing for Jensen to see this? Jared desperately scrubbed harder so he could go back to his house and hide like a coward.

"Really?" Jensen didn't mind Jared, he just found him strange was all. A little odd? Yes. But Jensen wasn't stupid, he knew Jared liked him. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him whenever he was outside. At first, Jensen was weirded out, but then shrugged it off. He was a good looking guy— hell— everyone in high school would practically throw themselves at Jensen. What made Jared any different?

"Yeah. I don't want your parents calling the cops again."

"Don't worry about them. Do you want my help or not?" Jensen glowered as he crossed his arms.

"S-Sure." Jared gave him another sponge when Jensen sat beside him. He was aware of Jensen's snarky attitude, and yet, it send a shiver down his spine. He wondered if Jensen would be a bossy bottom? Or a dominant top? Probably both. Jared wouldn't mind or care either way.

Fuck, he was so getting a fine and a stern lecture from Jeff. And for once Jared didn't fucking care because being close to Jensen was heaven to him.

* * *

Jeff did indeed scold him and even gave him a warning within the next few hours. "What did I tell you?"

"He offered to help me after some assholes wrote ' _pedophile_ ' on my car," Jared countered, pacing back and forth in his living room. This time he insisted that they talk inside his house, where no one could eavesdrop their conversation. Jared knew for a fact that Alan must've told Jeff about his restraining order violation. In his defense, Jensen came near him first, not the other way around.

"Dammit, Jared!" Jeff rebuked, then frowned. "I feel bad that we couldn't find out who the culprit was. We asked everyone around here—"

Jared snorted. "No one is going to tell you, Jeff. The Ackles have them wrapped around their finger." Jared wrapped his finger with imaginary string to make a point.

"—but I did give a fair warning that if anyone puts a stunt like that again. I'll gladly give them a ride to the station." Jeff was a good man. It made Jared smile, knowing someone was looking out for him.

Jeff had a family of his own and kids close to Jared's age. He couldn't help but be reminded of them when he saw Jared. That was the main reason Jeff didn't give a fine to Jared. Honestly, Jeff broke many rules to make sure he could keep an eye on Jared.

"I don't know what else I can do! This was a warning— What if they—"

"Jared, calm down," Jeff said firmly. "Just avoid them. And if anything happens just call me, okay?" He tried to sympathize with him.

All Jared could do was nod since there was nothing else to be said. Jeff was right, maybe he was overreacting.

* * *

Jared was not overreacting! He placed an ice pack on his cheek, trying to soothe the aching pain. Some fucking older brother punched Jared when he accidentally made eye contact to his younger brother. Ouch.

He wasn't even looking him. No. Jared was staring at Jensen because he waved at him. For the first time he acknowledged him. It was not his fault the other guys misunderstood. Jared could press charges but decided not to, fearing that it would only make the situation worse. Besides, he had been in a good mood.

At least until his cheek began to throb. Damn it.

Cursing, Jared sat on his couch and groaned, not aware that there was someone leaning against the door frame.

"Wow. I didn't expect the bruise to be that big," Jensen observed.

Jared yelped, jumping near the edge of the couch as he stared at Jensen, panicking. "How did you get in here! When did— Why are you even in my house! I could get in so much trouble!" Jared exclaimed.

"Don't worry. No one knows I'm here. They think I'm at my best friend's house." He shrugged like nothing, then walked towards Jared to sit beside him. "I saw you getting punched and wanted to see how you were doing." Jensen was worried for him? Holy shit. Did Jared get a concussion? Of course not. His throbbing cheek was proof that he was awake.

"Peachy," Jared replied flatly. "Can you please go now? I don't want your dad to call the sheriff again. I have enough warnings as it is." As much as he would love to chat with Jensen and offer him a beverage, Jared couldn't risk going to jail. He could hear Jeff berating him in the back of his mind.

Jensen ignored him and continued, "I honestly thought he broke your nose." Abruptly, he touched Jared's cheek with his soft hand and slowly caressed the bruise that was forming.

Jared should pull away, he should tell Jensen to leave his house. But he didn't, instead he leaned into the touch and whimpered. He fell so hard for him. God. Whatever Jensen wanted Jared would gladly do it for him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Jared inquired, weakly. "Please— Push me or fucking punch me. I can't take it. Whenever I see you... it's too much." He didn't know why he was pouring his heart out to Jensen. A part of him wanted to admit his true feelings, hoping Jensen would reject him. However, another part wanted to say such naughty things so Jensen would never come back.

Jared deserved that the most. He needed to move on with his life.

Humming, Jensen began to talk, "Did you know your bedroom window is directly in front of my room?" Well, that was random.

No. Jared did not know that.

"I've been seeing you every night. Touching yourself and moaning my name." Jared gulped, blushing in embarrassment. Jensen had been watching him in the nights when he had been lonely and aching to be touched. Jared was surprised that Jensen never reported him.

"Sorry?" Jared offered. Not sure where this conversation was going. Could this be blackmail?

"Oh, don't be. I'm not." He removed his hand. "I used to think you were just a pervert," Jensen admitted. "I mean, everyone wants a piece of me. Nothing new there. But, when you look at me I only see admiration and adoration." There was a hint of awe in his voice.

Jared had the courage to speak up, "Because you're so much more. I see a mature young man, not a ken doll like everybody else." Then without thinking he grabbed Jensen's hand and softly looked at him. "I would make you the happiest guy. I can't offer you much, but I can offer you my heart and loyalty." Jared should duct tape his mouth before it could get any worse.

Jensen raised his eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little creepy?"

Jared deflated and let go of him. "Yeah. Creepy. Right." Sighing, Jared flopped back onto his couch and covered half his face with the ice pack. "When you leave could you go through the back door, please. I don't want another reason for Jeff to come down here."

He expected to hear footsteps making their way across the room, but he didn't. Instead Jensen hopped onto his lap, the action caused Jared to cough by the sudden impact. What the fuck?

"W-What— are you doing!" Jared wheezed. "I could go to fucking jail! You really need to go before—"

"What if I want you?" Jensen interrupted his rambling.

Jared froze for a second.

"I would think you're high," Jared snorted— and yet— his arms snaked around his tiny frame. Jensen was so soft and thin, too fragile for someone like Jared. "Or maybe you're recording this and waiting for the perfect time to show it to your parents? Watch me be handcuffed and thrown into the police car." It could be a possibility. A low one.

Jensen paused. "Honestly? My friends wanted me to do that to you," he admitted. "Record you and show it to the cops... finally having proof that you're a pedophile." Jared's voice hitched and his grip on Jensen's waist tightened. "I-I couldn't do it— No. I didn't want to do it, Jared. You don't deserve it."

"Jensen—" Jared started, but Jensen kept going, voice getting angrier.

"My friends kept convincing me— Fuck, they even threatened me at one point. When I told them no... they began to taunt me that I did like you since I didn't want to put you behind bars. I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving." Jensen's nonchalant demeanor slowly faded, shifting into a scared young boy, someone who needed comfort and to be held.

Jared was loss with words. Was Jensen implying what he was thinking?

"What are you trying to say?" It took all of his willpower not to stutter.

"I think—" Jensen let out a shaky breath. "I think I like you."

Something inside Jared snapped as he grabbed his face and smashed his lips onto Jensen's. Jesus Christ. Jared tasted sweet candy and a hint of chocolate. Jensen's lips trembled as he tried to kiss back, but he was inexperience in this. No matter what others would think of Jensen, he was a virgin. Sure, he had kisses here and there but never lost the virginity to anyone. It didn't seem right.

Jared must have noticed Jensen's nervousness since he pulled away. "What's wrong? Am I going too fast? Do you want me to stop?" To Jared, Jensen seemed like a player, often hanging out with boys and girls— something that made him jealous to see— but wouldn't admit it. The thought of making Jensen uncomfortable made Jared feel like an asshole. He shouldn't rush things.

"I've never done this before..." Jensen trailed off, averting his eyes elsewhere.

"R-Really?" Jared uttered out, shocked. "Shit— Why didn't you say that before? We don't have to do anything now, Jensen. I'm just happy holding you." He blushed as he rested his head in Jensen's neck, lovingly. How could he have judged Jensen? Jared obviously wasn't paying close attention to Jensen if he didn't know how he really was.

Jensen reverted back to himself as he huffed, "Sap." Nevertheless, he held Jared, both lost with one another. They lay there for a while until Jensen spoke up, "I'm sorry all this shit is happening to you." Jared could hear the remorse.

"It's okay." Jared sighed and began to play with Jensen's nape. "It's not your fault."

"But it is..." Jensen confessed. "I should've never told my dad that I got a bad vibe from you. I was the one who told him that you kept watching me." It was true. When Jensen told his father... hell broke loose.

Jared wasn't mad by Jensen's confession, in fact, he was happy that he was being honest.

"Hush. I don't blame you." He placed a soft kiss on his nose. "I just want to forget about the past and focus on the future. Would you like that?"

"Yeah—"

Someone banged Jared's door, causing both boys to freeze. "Jared! Open the door!" a shout came from the other side.

Jensen's eyes widened. "Shit! That's my dad," he whispered harshly. "I have to go before he sees me." He jumped off the couch.

Jared nodded. "Go through the window. It'll be easier." Jared grabbed his wrist as he led him across the room. He opened the window and helped Jensen slide out. "I'll distract your dad. Go." Before Jared could move, Jensen grabbed him by his nape and pulled him down to give a final kiss.

"Be careful," he said as he let go, and left the opposite direction.

Smiling, Jared closed the window and ran towards the door. He stopped as he saw himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was crumbled. Shit! Jared tried his best to look descent before opening the door with a grin.

"Yes, Mr. Ackles? What can I do for you?"


End file.
